A Damsel or a Madwoman
by lezonne
Summary: Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition round 6 as a stand-in piece. Blaise is called to Malfoy Manor to access the standpoint of a marriage, but can't determine if Pansy is honest or not.


**A/n: **This story is not beta read. Written for the Fanfiction Quidditch League Competition round 6 as a stand-in for a different player. Not my best but I thought I would give it a chance.

**Nior** was used. Optional prompts are listed below:

3."Never regret. If it's good, it's wonderful. If it's bad, it's experience." Victoria Holt

7. Easier

15. Delicious

* * *

The parchment disappears into a pocket inside my cloak, placed away for safekeeping until I need to make another note. She stands in front of me, arrogant as always, trying to convince me that everything she is telling me is true.

"You can't be serious."

"Why wouldn't I be serious?" she asks, batting her eyelashes. Raven black hair is tied back in a ponytail revealing a delicate, sleek neck, a neck I'm supposed to believe was being strangled only a few hours prior by her darling husband.

"Draco Malfoy is supposed to be off in Germany for the week Pansy, everyone knows that. I'm having a hard time believing he tried to kill you, and in such a primal way too. Draco can hardly tolerate getting his hands dirty, let alone actually using the muscles he developed. He'd sooner use magic to kill than his hands to strangle someone."

"But Draco is too cowardly to use magic to kill, Blaise," Pansy wined, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. "Besides, don't you see the bruises?"

"No."

"Well, they were there only a bit ago! I put magic on them."

"Pansy, darling, you can't call me over here every time you're lonely. Draco might be a cheater, but he's also your husband. Trying to blame him for attempted murder when there is no evidence is a bit of a stretch, don't you think?"

"No, I don't. Because he really is out to get me! We married to combine our lines and our riches, and now all he can see is money in his eyes. He's terribly greedy."

I roll my eyes, turning away. As one of the best detective for the Ministry, I get all the hard-hitting jobs. When Pansy Malfoy sent an emergency owl saying that she was nearly killed a few minutes ago I thought it was because of a burglar and jumped at the chance to go see an old friend and stop a ridiculously easy case. Of course there were strings attached though. Her husband is away in Germany for the week, and all too famous for cheating on his gorgeous wife while in other countries. Why she is still with him is a mystery, though I don't know if what she told me is true or not. I'm going to go with the general idea that Pansy is lonely and looking for company, something I can't provide while on the job. I bid her farewell as quickly as I can, saying that I'll stop by after work.

She will have come to her senses by then. Draco Malfoy isn't out to kill her.

* * *

"She seems scared of you," I say into the floo later, smoking a cigar as I converse with Draco. This entire case is getting out of hand, and three days later Pansy is still trying to persuade me that something sinister is going on with her husband, more so than just the unpleasant act of cheating. "Did you guys have a fight before leaving?"

"Just the usual banter," he said offhandedly, eyes not looking at Blaise through the floo. "I don't know why she's acting so bloody tense this time around."

"What do you mean?"

"It's Pansy Blaise! She goes bat crazy when I go out of the country, and we both know why. I swear, she drives me insane every time I do. She acts like I owe her an explanation to my behavior when I return."

"Draco, she is your wife. She's going to end up asking questions whether or not you like it. That's what wives like to do. I know you don't see it through that dense head of yours, but she really loves you."

"She's a gold digger, just remember that. There's only one reason she whored herself out in school, and that was so she could latch onto someone who would always have money, even when the war ended. I was foolish and fell for her, the delicious prize she was. I think her looks have frayed over the years though."

"She's twenty-two Draco, just like you. Her looks haven't gone anywhere."

"She's not as energetic as she used to be."

"She doesn't have a loyal companion like she once did."

"Blaise, you're not actually siding with her are you?"

"All I'm saying Draco, is that I need to get to the bottom of things. Her cry for help made the Headlines, though the details have been fortunately kept under wraps. No one knows what her call was about, but my supervisor is getting antsy. He wants cold hard facts, not just what two people have to say. Can you just prove that you were in Germany during the time she described and this can all be done and over with?"

"You don't trust my word, do you Blaise?"

"I just think that everything can be put to rest once there's some concrete evidence. Until then I still have an angry supervisor to deal with. You're both my friends Draco and I don't want to see the two of you getting torn apart over this."

The blonde was silent for a long time, allowing Blaise to finish his cigar before he needed to speak again. "Did you see anyone while you were over there?"

"Just Pansy, Draco, nothing more."

"No other people?"

"Are you trying to say she's the one having an affair Malfoy? Give me a break."

"Are you saying it's impossible? Don't doubt her abilities Blaise, she's a tricky one!"

The Italian sighed, rubbing his temples before he tried to say anything else. "Look, Draco, she isn't like you. Maybe in school she slept around, but once you shoved that ring on her finger she rooted down and stopped trying to get with everyone. She had the money she wanted, and more so it came in the package of someone she actually loved. You've been the one mistreating her for quite some time, sleeping with anything you can get your hands on. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"You think I don't know how to treasure my wife?"

"No, not anymore," I grumble, throwing up my hands. "I'll see you at the end of the week, sometime after you've returned. I'm going to have to question the both of you."

"So yes, in other words, you think I'm lying."

"I think there's something fishy going on, okay Draco? And it's in my job description to get to the bottom of things. I'll see you Monday, giving you time to settle in and speak with your wife."

* * *

I end up over at Malfoy Manor later, Pansy begging me to come by. I think this is silly, since both spouses are blaming each other, and I may as well be stuck in a love triangle at this rate. As soon as I arrive she's grabbing me, pulling me out of the floo an across th room towards the closet.

"Hide!"

"Excuse me? I thought this would involve talking or something?"

"Blaise," she says, gripping my shoulders, "I'm going to show you that I'm not crazy."

"I'm not hiding in the closet! It's going to look like we're having an affair or something if Draco sees, and on top of all the problems you two have right now you don't need that added to the bundle. I'll come back tomorrow as planned."

"You have to stay though!" she gasped, stepping in my way of the floo. "Just watch! If something starts to happen, jump out. If nothing happens then you can call me insane."

"I think you're already getting there, Pansy."

"Please, for me? Just watch him! It's like the devil himself has taken over his mind."

I sigh, deciding it's useless to try and argue with Pansy. Draco could appear soon, and then I'd have to explain why I'm there in the first place. He's quite protective of his wife.

"Fine, but something better happen. If it doesn't, get out of the room so I can leave. I hope something worthwhile happens."

"Yeah," she mutters as I step into the closet, groaning as I shut the door. Casting a spell, I'm able to see through the wood, and I sit back, waiting to see what will happen. I know Draco's not a killer, so what's gotten under Pansy's skin?

Then again, during our conversation the other day he seemed extremely tense and angry. I wonder why that was. My musings are cut short a few minutes later when the floo roars to life and he steps out, dropping his luggage onto the bed. Pansy sits in a chair reading a few feet away, and nearly drops her book as she enters.

"My bloody head," he grumbles, and I arch an eyebrow. Pansy sets the book down and stands up, though the chair remains as an obstacle between them.

"Hello honey," she says through clenched teeth, knuckles white around the back of the chair. "How was your trip?"

"Terrible," he grunted, sitting on the bed. "Germans are terrible to negotiate with."

"I see. Can I get you anything?"

"Shut up Pansy, you're shrill voice is making my headache worse."

"Oh."

Well, I've never quite seen Draco act so rude towards his wife. I wonder what's gotten into him now?

"Do you want me to go away then?" she asks, looking around. He waves a hand at her, and she clamps her mouth shut.

"You're bloody annoying."

"You're terribly rude darling. Perhaps you just need some time alone."

"Damn Pansy didn't I just tell you to shut up!?" She crosses her arms at that, watching him carefully. I look back at my friend, listening to his words slur a bit, Oh I see, he's drunk again. Draco likes to consume more than he can handle.

Then it clicks. Since money has stopped coming in the quantities he's used to Draco has been in a foul mood. He's probably been drinking more than he can handle, causing him to impair his judgment. Maybe that's why he seemed so unsure about what I was talking about when we flooed one another. If he was ever intoxicated and visited his home one night, trying to strangle Pansy for one reason or another, then he probably doesn't even remember it. I might need to get my friend some help if that's the case.

"Where's my bottle?"

"You drank it on Wednesday when you visited," she said tensely, glancing towards the closet. If she gives away my location now I'm going to kill her myself. It would be quite a stupid move. "I can get one-"

"Why didn't you have the elves restock then?" he hisses, glaring at her.

"Well, the last time I did you hated the bottle I got you-"

"So you thought it best to not even try!? Pansy, you're better than that." He's up off the bed now, wandering towards her. There's a drunken swagger to his steps, and I wonder how much he downed before flooing home. He probably wasn't in any state to travel by such means, and I'm surprised he didn't empty his stomach on the expensive floors. Pansy is backing away now, pressing herself into the wall behind her.

"Draco-"

"No, no, no," he says, shaking a finger, "No Draco-ing me! You just don't want me having anything to drink tonight, huh?"

"Sweetheart, you've had a lot to drink-"

"No I haven't," he argued, grabbing her shoulders. "You had a lot to drink!"

"Draco-"

"I'm so sick of you," he continued, shaking his head. "No respect to me, none. I hate playing these games with you!"

"They aren't games!"

"Shut up Pansy," he muttered, releasing one arm to grab his wand. "I hate you."

"Trust me Draco, I think I hate you too."

"Good," the blonde cried, eyeing his wife tirelessly. I can tell that he's not himself tonight, overwrought by some unknown emotions coupled with his alcohol intake. "Then you'll understand why I did this."

I'm out of the closet quickly, dispelling Draco's wand before he does something really stupid. I'm not sure if the intoxication levels can be completely blamed for his behavior, or if everything is going to have to rest on his shoulders.

"What is he doing here?" the blonde cries, releasing his wife. "I thought we were alone!"

"I'm sorry Draco," she whispers, scooting away from him to come stand beside me. I can already see the complications unfolding, even as I wander to the floo, wand trained on my drunken friend. I drop some powder into the floo, refusing to answer anyone's questions.

"I need to Auror's to my location now," I say, watching the blonde slump against the wall. "I'm making an arrest."

* * *

"He's going to Azkaban, right?"

"He's going to rehab Pansy, where he can get some help. They'll find the source of his sudden insanity."

"Draco's not insane," she mutters, stirring her drink. We're sitting at a patio café a few days later, recounting the events. "He's evil."

"No, he's not," I argue, sitting back in my chair. "He's overworked and using the wrong things to cope with stress. He's a victim of his own addiction."

"Alcohol?"

"Probably, or drugs. The Healer's didn't specify and I didn't bother asking."

"It's such a scandal," she mutters, resting her fingertips on her head. "Things weren't supposed to happen this way. I married Draco so that life would be easy."

"And because you loved him?"

"Oh please!" she spat, eyeing me as though I'm crazy. "I stopped loving Draco when he started sleeping with other women. I remained as his wife because I couldn't shame my family with the highlight of divorce. I suppose they'll be more accepting of the notion now that he's tried to kill me twice."

"We don't know that he was going to do that when I was there," I argue, leaning forward again to pat her hand. "I don't think he even knew what he was going to do."

"That's the scariest part."

"I know it is darling." I light up a cigar, watching Pansy crinkle her nose.

"I hate that habit."

"I know. Are you still going through with the divorce?"

"I don't see what I wouldn't. It's not like he deserves me anymore."

"Good choice," I commend, winking at her. "I think a separation will be good for the both of you."

Nodding she goes back to mindlessly stirring her drink, saying nothing and focusing on even less. "I regret my marriage."

"Don't regret it Pansy. At one point in time you honestly were happy."

"And look what happened!"

"Well, don't regret it nonetheless," I say, grabbing her chin from across the table, making her look at me. "If something is good, then it can be wonderful. If things go bad, then it's experience. Take this fallout as experience instead of regret. You'll know what to avoid next time."

She nods, chewing her bottom lip. "Perhaps I can come stay with you while I buy my next house? It's really uncomfortable living in the Manor still, having Draco's parents glaring at me all of the time. They blame me for his arrest you know."

"I'm sure." Finishing my cigar I discard it, getting rid of the evidence with a flick of my wand. "Come on, I'll walk you to the floo. Gather your things and come over tonight whenever you please."

She smiles gratefully, and after leaving a handsome tip we make our way towards the exit. At the door she stops me, in the view of everyone, and kisses me square on the lips.

"I'll see you later," she says with a wink, grabbing some powder as I try to gather my bearings. She's gone before I can respond, and bashfully I ignore the audience watching us, departing as well.

Sometimes I don't get Pansy Parkinson, no longer Malfoy. She can play the part of a damsel so brilliantly well, and then once more become the brazen. Level-headed beauty she is known to be. As I wander into my living room, the gears in my head start turning. Perhaps Pansy isn't as innocent as she pretends to be. I suppose I will find out tonight, when I have her in my home.

After all, the damsel's often times can hide as the most dangerous villains.

* * *

**A/n:** This may or may not have ended up as film noir. I tried my hand at it for this round, but hey, it wasn't the best thing I've ever written. Yes, I know the lines between whether or not Draco is abusive or if Pansy is just manipulative are blurred, but I kind of wanted to write it that way. So it's up to your interpretation as to whether or not Draco is to blame. Any comments?


End file.
